Purple Toes
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full summary inside.


**A/N: Hi y'all! This is my first Criminal Minds fic, so be nice! Anywho, this little oneshot was inspired by Dr. Reid, the color purple, and my purple toenails! That's right you heard correctly. I don't normally paint my toenails cause I'm a tomboy and I haven't painted my toenails in years but one night I had this nagging voice telling me to paint my toenails. While I was painting my toenails I was watching Criminal Minds on my phone and I saw my sexy nerd Dr. Reid wearing his scarf and I looked at it and was like "It's purple *looks at toenails* my toenails are purple, and Reid and Morgan are having a prank war...I HAVE AN IDEA!" So yeah...me and my blonde moments.**

**A/N # 2: Spencer, Kira, Derek, and Aaron live together. (Derek and Aaron with Spencer's permission have adopted Kira. As for Jack this takes place before Haley dies. So Jack is with Haley.). This is in Kira's pov (point of view for those who don't know).**

**Summary: Spencer played a prank on his sister Kira and she wants revenge! So she calls her "Auntie Pen" for help, Derek and Aaron (Spencer's lovers) decide to go along with it and let him have a taste of his own medicine.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Breakitybreakbreak**

It started out as a quite day Saturday at home. Derek was out walking Clooney, Aaron working on of course paperwork in the office upstairs, Spencer was...well it looked he was reading but that Chessire Cat grin told me otherwise, me I was painting. Spencer and I were the artists of the BAU family. Anywho, I walked out of the den to get mix some more paint for my painting, when I got back my painting looked like it disappeared. But how could that be? I was using normal paint! Wait what's that smell? Smells like ink...invisiable ink. I think I know who did this!

"Hey Spence?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he said looking up from his book.

"Did you mess with my painting?" I ask death glaring him.

"N-noooo" he says sinking lower in the couch hiding behind his book.

I rolled my eyes, packed up my paints, put my canvas out in the back porch and opend the windows and turned the fans on to let the paint dry. I went upstairs to put my paints away, when I got a devious plan to get back at Spence for turning my painting invisiable. I quickly put my paints away in their proper place in the bottom left drawer in my loft. (I sleep in a hammock above my loft, their is a bed in the loft however in case if I fall out of the hammock.). I then looked around for my nail polish but I didn't have any purple. But maybe...Auntie Pen. She might have some. Now where's my phone? I left on my desk this morning to charge. Oh boy. I'd lose my own head if it weren't attached. Maybe I should ask Aaron if he's seen it, no I shouldn't bother him while he's working he has more paperwork than the rest of us. Maybe Derek knows. But I don't know if he's home yet. On Saturdays he takes the long way when walking Clooney.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" calls Derek.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Der!" calls Spencer from the den.

Aaron still busy writing. I go back downstairs. Clooney jumps on me and I pat him telling him he's a good boy.

"Hi Derek. Have you seen my phone?" I ask.

"Hi Baby Wolf, and no I haven't. And where's my hug?" he asks with a pout.

"You're not getting one until you shower, your sweaty and you smell." I said giggiling.

Baby Wolf. Derek's special nicname for me, like Pretty Boy for Spence. I love wolves and I'm younger than everyone so it fits. I'm 20 just to let you know. So he doesn't know where my phone is either. Huh? I swore I left it on my desk. Maybe I should ask Aaron. But look on my desk again first. I ran back upstairs, and down the hall.

"Kira. What did I say about running through the house?" asks Aaron from the office.

"Sorry, but I can't find my phone and I need to call someone." I tell him.

"Why not use the home phone?"

I forgot we had a home phone. We hardly use it, so I guess would forget.

"I forgot we had a home phone."

He chuckled. He forgets too. He motioned for me to come in the office and use the phone.

"So who do you need to call?" He asks handing me the cordless.

"Auntie Pen. I need to ask if she has any purple nail polish." I tell him, taking the cordless and looking through the I.D. list for Garcia's number.

"Thinking about painting your toenails for once in what years?" He says laughing.

"Something like that." I tell him with a Chessire grin. Derek walking after evasdropping.

"What are you planning Baby Wolf?" He asks.

So I told them the prank Spence pulled on me and how I was going paint his toenails purple for revenge, and I needed to call Garcia because I didn't have any purple nail polish. They laughed. They decided to get in on it as well. Just to teach Spence that paybacks are a bitch. So I called my Auntie Pen and told her everything, and she insisted she be there and to take pictures. So after dinner when Spence made his "evening coffee" we spiked it with PM pain reliever, when he was out Garcia and I got to work. We took a ton of pictures and sent to Rossi, Emily, and JJ, who were now dying of laughter.

The next morning. Derek, Aaron, Auntie Pen (who spent the night), and I were in the kitchen enjoying the delious breakfast Derek and I made when we heard a high pitched squeak

"MY TOES ARE PURPLE!"

All of us were rolling. Spence walked in bright red in the face and before he said anything I told him it was my idea to paint his toenails for revenge for turning my painting invisiable. He lighten up and laughed with us saying his toes looked good in purple and that they matched his scarf.

While we were laughing, I forgotten all about my now invisible painting on the back porch. The sunlight hitting it revealed it's hidden content. The conference room of the BAU and the family gathered at the round table smiling and enjoying the company.

Lesson here turn a painting invisiable and you might get purple toes.

**Breakitybreakbreak**

**So y'all whatcha think? Good reviews= virtual cookies! Bad Reviews= purple toes!**

**Be on the lookout for future Criminal Minds fics! **

**See ya soon and lots of love,**

**Darkus ;)**


End file.
